10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: Pokémon Edition!
by oxEmmaxo
Summary: Love comes in many forms, and is expressed in even more. It can be hard to understand sometimes…but that's what makes it special, after all. Contains: PokéShipping, SommelierShipping, ContestShipping, PenguinShipping, IkariShipping, RocketShipping, AltoShipping, CurtainShipping, and AmourShipping.
1. Tell Her About It - ContestShipping

Wow, I'm really going nuts lately XD

I'm doing this challenge again, for Pokémon this time. It goes like this: you put your music on shuffle, and write a drabble for each song that plays. You have until the end of the song to finish it.

Well, hope someone likes~

* * *

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: Pokémon Edition!**

**ღ **Tell Her About It ~ ContestShipping ~ Drew x May **ღ**

Song by Billy Joel

* * *

_She's a real nice girl_  
_And she's always there for you_  
_But a nice girl wouldn't tell you what you should do..._

_You'll never let her go_  
_But that's just the kind of thing_  
_She ought to know…_

**~ღ~**

"Hey, Drew, can we talk for a minute?"

Solidad gestured for him to follow as she made her way to the next room so that they wouldn't be overheard. May raised her eyebrow from beside him, and he just shrugged before standing.

When they were away from the others, Solidad spoke. "So...have you told her yet?" Oh, so that's what this was about.

"No," he admitted, looking away quickly.

Solidad was a good friend of his and the only one he could talk to about May, since she had figured out his feelings a long time ago. He appreciated her advice, but he just didn't feel ready to confess just yet. Not that she would hear any of that.

Drew felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Solidad was giving him a serious look - too serious for her.

"Drew, tell her before it's too late." She squeezed his shoulder gently for emphasis. "You two have something special...don't let it slip away."

She was staring at a point over his shoulder now, deep in thought.

Drew sighed. "Okay...I will. Soon."

"Good." She seemed to come back to herself then and turned to look at Drew once more.

He thought for a moment about how to phrase his question. "Did something happen…?"

She gave a grim smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I made that mistake once. We used to talk all the time, but now he doesn't have time for me any more…" She looked away then, and Drew thought he could see the glitter of tears in her eyes. "I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

"Solidad...thank you. I won't miss my chance."

She smiled again, but it was brighter this time. "Come on, let's go. I'm sure a certain someone is missing you by now."

"C'mon, cut it out," he protested, but he was smiling anyway as they made their way back to the others.

Solidad watched as Drew took his seat next to May.

_Ah...true love._

**~ღ~**

_Tell her about it_  
_Tell her everything you feel..._

_Let her know you need her_  
_Let her know how much she means..._


	2. U & Ur Hand (SommelierShipping)

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: Pokémon Edition!**

**ღ **U + Ur Hand ~ SommelierShipping ~ Cilan x Burgundy **ღ**

Song by P!nk

* * *

_Just stop and take a second_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life..._

**~ღ~**

"Burgundy…" Cilan said quietly, taking a step closer. Burgundy blushed and took a step back, but she found that she was up against a wall. Literally and figuratively.

"You know I care about you, right?" Another step closer. She swallowed nervously.

"N-no you don't…" Her voice shook, and she tried (and failed) to regain her composure. "You've already ruined my life...what more do you want from me?"

His critique had really hurt her that day, and she could still feel the pain of it years later. Yes, he had ruined her life. And she would be better off without him, but he just wouldn't_ leave_… She refused to admit that maybe it was her that didn't want to leave.

~ღ~

_'Cause you know it's over_  
_Before it began..._


	3. Here With Me (PokeShipping)

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: Pokémon Edition!**

**ღ **Here With Me ~ PokéShipping ~ Ash x Misty **ღ**

Song by Michelle Branch

* * *

_It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
I guess that I was blind  
Now my reflection's getting clearer..._

**~ღ~**

Misty tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but it was useless. They were still flowing in a steady stream down her face, collecting in a pool in her lap.

She never realised just how much she cared for Ash until he was gone. She knew she had feelings for him, but she didn't know she...loved him.

It was almost frightening to admit just how much she depended on Ash. How much she needed him. And how much it devastated her to not have him next to her.

Ash would always be a free spirit, she knew. Always travelling. And Misty would always be confined to the Gym.

They just weren't meant to be.

**~ღ~**

_I know you had to go away_  
_I died just a little, and I feel it now_  
_You're the one I need_  
_I believe that I would cry just a little_  
_Just to have you back now_  
_Here with me..._


	4. Bad for Me (IkariShipping)

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: Pokémon Edition!**

**ღ **Bad for Me ~ IkariShipping ~ Paul x Dawn **ღ**

Song by Megan & Liz

* * *

_I'm dying tonight  
Trying to hide, hide  
What I'm feeling, I'm feeling like  
I'm dying tonight  
I'll keep it inside  
When I say hello, should be saying goodbye..._

**~ღ~**

It was wrong, and Dawn knew it. Paul wasn't someone she should be involved with. And yet, there was something about him that was just so irresistible to her…

Her mother would be ashamed of her if she knew that she had fallen for someone like him. As it was, she didn't even know how he felt about her. One minute he was cold and distant as usual, the next he was actually smiling (_smiling!_) at her and her mind was all mixed up and confused and she didn't know what she was doing, what to do…

Dawn sighed. Boys really were complicated sometimes.

**~ღ~**

_'Cause you make me feel so right,_  
_Even if it's so wrong_  
_I wanna scream out loud_  
_Boy, but I just bite my tongue..._

_Baby why can't you see_  
_It feels so good but you're so bad for me..._


	5. Things I'll Never Say (PenguinShipping)

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: Pokémon Edition!**

**ღ **Things I'll Never Say ~ PenguinShipping ~ Kenny x Dawn **ღ**

Song by Avril Lavigne

* * *

_I'm feeling nervous_  
_Trying to be so perfect_  
_'Cause I know you're worth it_  
_You're worth it…_

**~ღ~**

It didn't matter how long Dawn had known Kenny or how close they were as friends. Dawn just didn't feel good enough for him.

He was such a great friend to her, and he had supported her for so long...given her encouragement when she felt she couldn't go on any more...made her smile even when she felt her heart breaking. To Dawn, he was perfect. And she just...wasn't.

She loved him. She truly did. But she could never tell him. He deserved better than her.

**~ღ~**

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_  
_These things I'll never say… _


	6. The Kiss (AltoShipping)

Hardcore PokeShipper here, but there's just something cute about this one-sided ship...

* * *

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: Pokémon Edition!**

**ღ **The Kiss ~ AltoShipping ~ Ash x Latias **ღ**

Song by Karmina

* * *

_I know we don't belong_  
_Everyone says it's wrong_  
_We come from different ways_  
_So I tried to erase everything that I felt..._

**~ღ~**

A human shouldn't fall in love with a Pokémon, ever. It was wrong. Morally and physically. You'd have to be pretty messed up in the head to do that. And, naturally, Ash was exactly that.

The feel of her lips pressed against his cheek, the sound and sensation of her breath against his face...it was then that he knew.

Taboo or not, he didn't care. He was in love with Latias.

**~ღ~**

_Then you kiss me and suddenly I don't care any more_  
_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for_  
_From the kiss..._


	7. Love is Real (RocketShipping)

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: Pokémon Edition!**

**ღ **Love is Real ~ RocketShipping ~ James x Jessie **ღ**

Song by Ashley Ballard

* * *

_You give me love when I need it the most_  
_You show the way when I'm feeling lost_  
_You give me strength to move on when I'm down…_

**~ღ~**

No matter what, James was always there for her. She had to wonder why he was so dedicated to her. After all, she wasn't a good person, and he knew it even more than she did. She didn't deserve someone like James, who was truly kind deep down, although he tried to bury that part of himself for her. He wanted to make her happy.

The thought made Jessie's heart twinge. He might not be a real criminal, but then, she wasn't either. Not really. Neither of them had a place in society, and it was by a stoke of sheer luck that they found each other...everyone else had turned their backs on them, but they had each other. And it was enough.

They loved each other, and the rest of the world could just shrivel up and die for all she cared. James was all she needed.

**~ღ~**

_Rain can be falling down on me,_  
_But I'll never be lonely you'll see_  
_You by my side is all I need_  
_In every drop I know that your love is real..._


	8. Hate to Love You (SommelierShipping)

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: Pokémon Edition!**

**ღ **I Hate Myself for Loving You ~ SommelierShipping ~ Cilan x Burgundy **ღ**

Song by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts

* * *

I think of you every night and day  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away…

**~ღ~**

Burgundy could never forgive Cilan. Not only had he humiliated her time and time again, but he just had to be so...so...she didn't even want to think about it.

She wanted to kick and scream until her throat was raw, until those feelings stayed bottled up inside her where they belonged.

Because she couldn't be falling in love with him. It was just impossible, just _wrong_...

And, despite herself, Burgundy never could seem to stop running right back to him every time.

**~ღ~**

_I hate myself for loving you_  
_Can't break free from the things that you do_  
_I wanna walk but I run back to you_  
_That's why I hate myself for loving you..._


	9. Promise (CurtainShipping)

Yes, I decided to write CurtainShipping (Reggie x Maylene)! This ship has hardly any love, so I'm spreading it around 3

* * *

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: Pokémon Edition!**

**ღ **Promise ~ CurtainShipping ~ Reggie x Maylene **ღ**

Song by Slash ft. Chris Cornell

* * *

_Now sometimes the world tries to slap you_  
_And it seems to love watching you fall_  
_I won't lie to you, it's gonna happen_  
_You got to pick yourself up and move on_

**~ღ~**

Whenever Reggie saw that pain in her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking, it hurt him more than anything ever had before.

Maylene was such a beautiful girl. And so talented that he couldn't understand, for the life of him, why she doubted herself so much. What could have happened in her life for her self-esteem to plummet so far…?

No matter. He would change that. He wouldn't let her suffer any more, no matter what.

**~ღ~**

_Promise me_  
_You won't let them put out your fire_  
_Put out your fire..._


	10. Brighter than the Sun (AmourShipping)

I might be a hardcore PokeShipper for life, but AmourShipping is just too cute to pass up. :D

* * *

~ღ~

**10 Songs, 10 Drabbles: Pokémon Edition!**

**ღ **Brighter than the Sun ~ AmourShipping ~ Ash x Serena **ღ**

Song by Colbie Caillat

* * *

_I swear you hit me like a vision_  
_I, I, I wasn't expecting_  
_But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go?_

**~ღ~**

Serena never expected that she would see Ash again. After all, it was a long time ago that they had first met, and they lived so far apart...but, thankfully, she was proven wrong.

Seeing Ash again for the first time in years sent a bittersweet pang through her heart. She almost couldn't believe it was him.

She was sad to find out that he didn't remember her, but she realised that it wasn't important. There was plenty of time. And besides, just being with him was enough. And maybe one day he would fall for her too. A girl could hope.

**~ღ~**

Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun...


End file.
